


无尽的夜 | Everlasting Night

by tomatopea



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopea/pseuds/tomatopea
Summary: Shaw在Root死后用梦境抵御思念的故事。Shaw dived into different dreams after Root's passing away. She trained herself to only dream about those sweet moments they experienced together, only to find out later that the fact she cared most (which also tore her heart apart) was that in reality Root drew her last breath alone.*Adding this summary just in case I don't upload an English version for the story*
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	无尽的夜 | Everlasting Night

“I am Shaw”

Shaw朝自己低念了一句以后，深吸一口气，翻身上了床。

Root的离去似乎是很久以前的事情了，或许只是对她而言吧。 她报复性地杀戮过，若无其事地生活过，若无其事了好一阵子，她差点以为自己就要这样过一辈子了。然而思念像冷空气一样缓缓逼了近来。 先是在她行动的时候偶尔吹过她的帽檐，她甩甩头就可以挥之脑后。接着时不时触碰她的肌肤，让她在走过某个熟悉的街区时轻轻一颤，拉拢袖子和调整领口。 再之后是呼啸的风，难以忽视的大风，她甚至看不清前方的路，需要停下来让自己沉浸一刻，再眼眶泛红地向前走。 

现在思念是真正的寒冷，浸透她所有知觉。

Shaw甚至开始想起那些模拟里的——她还记得的，甜蜜的——片段。 那些片段像火苗一样抵御着这种冷。

或许应该让Machine接入自己，像当初被俘虏时一样模拟Root还在的生活。 这个念头甫一出现就被她自己迅速打消。这太软弱了，太成瘾了，不管是前特工的她，还是仍然有第二轴人格障碍的她都不愿向这种选择屈膝。 

她只在每晚睡觉前允许自己投入地想一想和Root相处的回忆。 每一天，每一夜，渐渐地，Root开始出现在她梦里，接着长久逗留在她每晚的梦里。

比如，当她昏昏沉沉地要遁入睡眠时，会突然听到一声“Shaw!”。那声音急切，深情，蕴含渴望颤抖着，尾音飘散在不可知的黑暗深处，召唤着她。 她循声向黑暗探去，就被一只柔软的手搂住手肘拉进了门。 是某处酒店房间的门，门里站着行政人员打扮浅笑晏晏的Root。那是她们初次见面的场景，一切又如往日重现。 不同的是她再次经历这一切，只觉得手持熨斗的Root, 一针麻痹她的Root, 把她绑在椅子上后抬头凑近低声威胁她的Root， 都笼在一层粉色的甜笑里。

还有另一次，那一声“Shaw!”后她猛一回头，正对上随意把玩鸡尾酒杯上小伞的Root，她们并肩坐在吧台边上，刚刚拯救了世界（好吧，至少是抢了飞机拯救了阿拉斯加的世界）。 她记得在现实里她们甚至没喝完杯中的酒，就又分头办事互道再见，但在梦里，梦里酒吧中播放着浪漫的音乐，她和Root没有对话，却一直笑着坐在吧台前品尝美酒，歌曲永不停止，夏日永不完结。

把头套戴到Root头上，把她伪装成俘虏去解救号码的那一声“Shaw”，她的乱发如此迷人。还有站在马路边警戒，一抬头发现她从窗户里探身丢下一包食物的“Shaw”。

……

但不是所有梦都如此美好。还有其他的梦，那样的梦里她听到…“Sameen”。 她分明是要缓缓沉入舒适的睡眠，却被突来的一声“Sameen!”打断, 那声音急促，痛苦，是饱含不甘和绝望的告别。 像黑暗里猛然刺入胸口的刀，她心脏停跳一拍，再颤动时，发现自己站在一辆布满弹孔的轿车前面，驾驶座上靠着Root。

奇怪，她明明没有亲眼看到过，但在梦里却清楚明白这里发生了什么。 她想要上去握着她的手，却发现自己虽然就站在车子前，却不管怎么走或跑都无法缩短那几英尺的距离。 她气喘吁吁地，反复挣扎地站在原地，盯着车子里闭眼侧头靠着的Root。Fusco只知道她之后被送到了医院，不知道实际死亡时间，Harold确信他被押离车子时她还活着。那么现在的她，到底还…

“Sameen！”她反复听到这凄厉的叫声，她竭尽一切要给出回应，可惜动不了脚步，张不了口，只能睁大眼睛看着那既熟悉又陌生的那张面孔。 她知道梦里的时间也在流逝，在某一刻之前Root或许还活着，在下一刻她就彻底停止了呼吸，但她全程凝视着那张脸直到梦境结束，却完全不知道那一刻是哪一刻。

每次从这样的梦里醒来，Shaw都会陷入更彻底的空虚里。 到后来，她甚至开始抗拒上床睡觉，因为她不知道今晚听到的会是“Shaw”还是“Sameen”。她试过用更繁重的体力劳动来避免做梦，没有用。 后来发现唯一有效果的是给自己心理暗示，在每晚上床前。

“I am Shaw”

她有时低声念，有时候大声念，有时候重复念。念完后入睡，那个“Sameen!”的梦境越来越少出现。一段时间后，她熟练掌握了自我催眠的能力，能听到的只剩下她希望听到的“Shaw!”。

她的身体开始放松，她开始挂着不自觉的微笑投入每晚的梦境…直到她隐约发现，不知道哪一天起，梦境开始扭曲。在初次见面的场景里，Root的脸似乎隔在了浓浓的粉红滤镜后面，怎么都看不清；在夏日酒吧的场景里，背景音乐声越来越响，她觉得震耳欲聋，身边的Root却仍然呆滞地摸着小伞笑着。

事情越来越严重，现实中从未发生过的对话和动作都逐步混入了梦里。她在每天醒来后需要按着头用力去回忆真正的记忆，纠偏自己的梦境。梦里的Root越来越奇怪，越来越不真实。 

真实的Root怎么了？

无意间对自己问出这个问题后，她迟缓地想了起来。 

她想起自己听闻噩耗那晚的痛苦，想要流泪却流不出来的无力，她想起后来不顾一切地对着摄像头扯掉帽子，只为一个明知不可能的希望。

Root死了。她在加入Harold一行人时早为自己和同伴的死做好了心理准备。但Root的死，Root先于她而死，在没人陪伴的情况下孤独地死，是对她而言永远无法接受的事。 Cole死在她眼前，Carter死在Reese怀里， 她只希望有一分钟也好，能在Root缓慢离去时陪在她身边。 

“Sameen!” 她记起那遥远得几乎被遗忘了的喊声，真实地承载着Root临死前无助的痛苦，和自己地裂般不见底的遗憾。 她要把真实夺回来，那是她最想要回避，却又绝对不能丢失的东西。

“I am Sameen.”

这一晚，她躺在床上，用上了在此前时光里训练出来的所有自我催眠技术。她调整自己的呼吸和心跳，闭上眼睛，对自己反复念诵这句话，努力地往意识深处探去。

“I am Sameen.”

一分钟过去了。十分钟过去了。

“I am Sameen.”

一小时过去了。两小时过去了。

“I am Sameen.”

………

阳光一点点布满了卧室的天花板。 Sameen Shaw怔怔地扭头。

窗外是冰冷的冬天。


End file.
